Spoilers Gengorou
'More about Gengorou' 'Appearance' Tall and muscular, with long smooth black hair and usually one or two plasters on his body due to his animals' claws and teeth. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Gengorou has no family. He was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' Soft-hearted, usually very calm and mature. Gengorou only ever flips out whenever his animals are in danger. He suffered very much when he had to take responsibility and kill his own animals to protect his comrades from them. Until Aramaki managed to console him, he felt guilty for deciding to end the animals' lives on his own accord. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Gengorou received a vast range of survival skills during his training in the secret facility. When it was his time to choose a Specialist Class, Gengorou joined the Animals and the Plant Class. Gengorou is physically very strong and takes care of any and all animals his community domesticated. 'Past' (before being frozen) He grew up taking care of all the animals in the training camp. Gengorou developed an especially strong bond with a young bear called Aoba and a tiger cub named Tango. They had turned in adults when the last test began, but still were tame and very attached to Gengorou. But during the final test, all the animals including these two were abandoned in the mountains. Since there were many poisonous and predatory animals among them, they caused many casualties within the Summer A candidates. Tango and Aoba were possibly even purposely infected with rabies to make them more aggressive. Puzzled, scared and pained, the bear and the tiger started attacking the candidates as well. Aoba was shot by Ukai and died slowly and painfully while Tango killed several children. Gengorou finally had to take responsibility and strangled his beloved tiger to death. After that, he decided to kill all the other animals as well since none of them originally belonged into this mountain area and would mess up the natural balance of the environment. This entire thing caused him deep grief; he always asked himself over and over again whether he had really done the right thing or should have let the animals live out their lives. He felt no longer worthy of liking animals. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Gengorou did not want to get close to any other animals anymore and also tried to keep Ball at distance when he met the juvenile dog for the very first time. Later on however, he talked to Aramaki about his experience with Tango and since Aramaki had been in similar situations before, he managed to comfort him by explaining that if he truly did it with the animals' best interest in mind, then it was alright. This helped a lot to solve Gengorou's grief and he decided to stay with the mixed community of Spring, Autumn and Winter even when his best friend Ango asked him to follow him into exile. 'Further information' Gengorou seems to have fallen for Akane from Team Autumn. Return to Gengorou Return to Team Summer A Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Summer A Category:Specialist Classes Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums